Kay and Forte
by Gamey
Summary: Kay's a eight year old girl who lost her family and is now alone. But then, she meets Forte. Is there more to Forte? Is there more to Kay?(Note: Might stink due to this being my first fanfic)
1. Forte's intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Forte Exe. or anything related to him (but I wish I did). Thank you for your time. Kay: Oh. I'm also a fanchar of Gamey. Do not steal me! And I apologize for the amount of crying I do in this. In this I'm going through some rough times, so what would you expect?  
  
In the dimly lit room Kay sat, crying heavily but quietly. With watery eyes she stared at the picture in her small shaky hand..  
"Mama. Papa. Brother," she cried softly. "Why'd you leave me?"  
Meanwhile, a pair of crimson eyes watched her. They and their dark figure continued to watch her until she fell asleep.  
'Kay. I'm here for you. Don't worry,' he thought.  
  
The morning sun shone in brightly through the window and onto Kay. Hey tiny eyes opened slowly opened, revealing their brown color. She sat up and looked around and paused, staring at the computer.  
A cloaked Navi with a golden orange finned black helmet was on the screen. Under his closed eyes were dark royal purple streaks. Slowly and quietly, Kay crawled out of the bed and over to the computer. When she was closer, she knelt up and looked at the mysterious Navi. Suddenly, his eyes opened to show their magnificent red color.  
"Whaaaaaa!!!" she screamed, falling backward. "Oof!"  
He looked down, now a bit startled, and blinked a few times. Kay sat back up and looked up at him. He looked back at him.  
"Who-who are you?" she asked, the tone of fear clearly ringing in her voice.  
"I'm Forte and you must be Kay," he replied. "I'm here to protect you."  
"How do you know my name?!" she exclaimed.  
"I know a lot about you," Forte answered.  
"What? And how are you supposed to protect me? You're in there and I'm out here," she said.  
"That doesn't present a problem," he said back.  
After he said that, he suddenly disappeared.  
"Forte? Forte!" she yelled. 


	2. Forte's return

The next morning, Kay took a walk around Den Tech City. It was a normal quiet; boring Saturday morning, all Kay could think about was Forte. Her Net Navi, Duet, tried and tried again to get Kay's mind of him.  
'Was that even real? Or... was it just a dream?' she thought to herself, not paying attention to anything else.  
"Kay," Duet called, from Kay's PET.  
'What did he even want? And why from me?'  
"Kay!"  
"And why'd he leave so fast? What was the point of telling why he was here, if it was the truth, and then, just leave like that?'  
"KAY!"  
Then, Kay just snapped back to the real world, like in a trance.  
"Hmm? What happened?"  
"You just dozed off there. You alright?" Duet answered.  
"Yeah. Let's go home," Kay said.  
They headed home and Kay just slumped down on the couch. She stared at the picture in front of her. It was her family portrait. She started to cry again.  
"Don't cry now."  
Kay spun around; she knew that wasn't Duet's voice. Instead, behind her stood no one other than Forte.  
"For-Forte? But? You? How?" Kay questioned, very much confused.  
"It's an android model," he answered simply.  
Suddenly, Duet interrupted, "Okay! Just what is it that you want?!"  
"Just to protect little Kay," he replied.  
"Why her?" Duet asked.  
"Duet, you know how Kay's parents knew Dr. Cossack and Dr. Hikari?" he asked back. "They programmed me incase this ever happened."  
"How-how do you know my name? I didn't tell you and neither did Kay. And how do you know her parents knew Dr. Cossack and Dr. Hikari?" Duet questioned in surprise.  
Then, Forte just disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" Kay asked.  
"See? I told you he couldn't be trusted," Duet replied.  
Kay didn't pay attention to her Navi. She just grabbed her PET and ran into the city. She kept going until she was outside the SciLabs.  
"Why are we here?" Duet asked.  
"Jack in!" Kay exclaimed. "Okay, Duet. Go in and see if Forte's here."  
"But," Duet said hesitantly, "How am I going to get in?"  
"Just go. They'll let you in. They know you're my Navi," Kay said.  
Duet sighed and did what Kay told her. She reached a security cube with two Navis standing guard. They scanned her and she was in within a matter of seconds. Outside, Kay watched everything from her PET. When Duet entered the SciLab computer, she saw two Navis battling. She could make out slight figures.  
"Duet, what's up?" Kay asked.  
"A Net Battle, but with who?" Duet answered.  
Duet got closer and Kay finally began to make out the figures.  
"Duet! It's Rockman and Forte!" Kay exclaimed.  
"What?!" Duet cried.  
Kay looked down sadly. 'He said protect me. That doesn't mean going and doing harm to other people.' She looked back up, her eyes loaded with tears.  
"Forte! Stop right now!" she cried, tears falling like crazy.  
Forte stopped in mid air, looking in Kay's direction. But then, an energy blast tore through Forte's cloak and through his stomach to his back. Then, he disappeared.  
"Forte!" Kay cried. "Jack out, Duet!"  
Kay ran home as quickly as her legs could carry her. She burst through the door and up to her computer. She jacked Duet in.  
"Duet, please. I know you're suspicious about him, but please. You saw what he did. He stopped for me. Please," she cried.  
Duet nodded and she started to heal Forte. Afterwards, they waited. Time flashed by. They waited for five minutes, then ten, and next to fifteen. Kay totally gave up and went to her bed and started to cry again, falling asleep after. 


	3. Mystery Started

Kay woke up in a strange place. It was empty and white, very white. It was nothing. Just empty space.  
"Hello?" Kay called out, her voice echoing all around her.  
She looked down, wondering what or how she was sitting. She carefully got up, unsure of whatever was underneath her, and began to walk around. She kept walking for what seemed like hours. Then, she spotted someone. They had their back turned to her, but she recognized the brown cloak and black helmet.  
"Forte?" she called, as he turned to her. "Forte!"  
She ran over to him, but as she got closer, he went farther. Next, he started to fade away. Kay kept running and soon he faded away completely.  
  
"Forte!" she screamed, as she rolled out of her bed.  
She sat up in the tangle of blankets, struggling and yelling, "Forte! No! Don't go! I don't want to be alone again!"  
Then, someone picked her up from the mess of blankets and a voice said, "You won't be."  
Kay ceased struggling and looked up. Her tired and terrified face quickly changed to happy and relieved.  
"Forte!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
After a few moments, Kay loosened up and looked at Forte. She had tears in her eyes, but happy ones. It didn't look like it, but Kay could see a small smile on his face. He set her down and a moment of silence followed.  
"Forte, how did you survive? Me and Duet thought you were done for," Kay said, breaking the silence.  
"I've been damaged far worse than that," he replied. "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
The tone in his voice made Kay feel weird. It seemed to her he was hiding something, the cloak added to her suspicions. Forte noticed her odd silence and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
Kay awoke from another one of her traces and shook her head. She lay back down and soon drifted off to sleep. Forte watched her for a short period of time. 'You will find out soon enough Kay,' he thought. 'You will.'  
  
The next morning, Forte woke up to find Kay gone. His eyes widened and he searched the entire house. After checking the house seven times he went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and slammed his hand onto the table. The whole house shook.  
"I've failed. I've lost her," he said aloud to no one.  
Then, a small piece of paper drifted down onto the table. He looked up and picked up the note. He read:  
  
Forte,  
  
Sorry I'm not home. I'm at school. Sorry if I startled you. I forgot to tell you last night.  
  
Kay  
Time passed by rapidly and Kay was leaving the school when Netto approached her.  
"Hi Netto. What's up?" she asked.  
"Yesterday, at the SciLab computer system, I seen you and your Navi," he said.  
"Y-yeah. So?" Kay replied.  
"Do you know that Forte guy?" he asked.  
"Um... maybe. Why?" Kay answered.  
"Because he's dangerous!" Netto exclaimed.  
"What? No he isn't! How do you know anyway?" Kay stammered.  
"Listen Kay, if I were you, I would get away from him," he just answered.  
"Well, you're not. I'll do as I please, thank you!" she yelled, she turned and stormed out of the school.  
'How does Netto know how Forte's like?' she thought angrily, but then, she changed her mind, 'Maybe he's right though. Forte is a bit strange. I'll find out sooner or later.'  
Kay entered the house and found Forte just standing there with his eyes closed. She quietly snuck passed him, but then he said, "Don't say hello hmm?"  
Kay stood there, frozen in place. She then said, "Uh... I didn't want to disturb you. And I have homework and other stuff to do."  
"Alright," he said, then, went back to silence.  
She started upstairs, but hesitated half way up. 'Did I make him mad?' she thought. She stood there for a while and then continued up the stairs. Forte heard the door close and next a violin play. He sighed and resumed silence.  
  
The next week passed like this only Kay said hi on the way in then. At the end of the week, the new Internet City open up and Kay and Duet were anxious to visit it.  
"Ready Duet?" Kay asked. Duet nodded and Kay logged her in. Then, Kay heard Forte clear his throat. Kay looked back at him. "Are you going to?"  
He shook his head no and disappeared. Duet watched also and asked, "What's up with him?"  
"I think I made him mad last week when I said I was busy," Kay replied, as Duet started to browse around.  
"Well, anyway, let's explore. Hey! Look, Rockman and Roll," Duet said. "Hey! Rockman!"  
Rockman looked in Duet's direction. He and Roll waved. Duet made it over there and Rockman said, "Hey guys."  
"Hi," Duet said.  
"How long you've been here?" Roll asked.  
"We just got here," Duet answered.  
"Hi, Rockman. Hi, Roll," Kay said.  
"Hey, well, excuse us, but I have to finish Rockman's tour," Roll said.  
"Alright. Bye," called Duet, while they left.  
Duet continued looking around and then, she thought she saw Forte. Then, she saw him again. She knew she wasn't hallucinating now. She started after him. Down the street, turned left to an alley, and kept following the network of allies. She wall jumped up to the rooftop she saw him on. Kay now looked at her PET and saw Duet and Forte.  
"Forte?!" she exclaimed.  
He turned and looked at them for a brief period and then, just disappeared. Kay and Duet, stayed there, confused and surprised. 


End file.
